Young Night
by phoenixfirefox
Summary: A story about how Hatsumi and Shinogu's relationship might of been if she had picked Shinogu over Ryoki.
1. Friendship Or More?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Gimmick, or its characters. Credit is rightfully due to creator and mangaka Miki Aihara and Megumi Nishizaki who wrote HG. This fan fiction is a non-profit piece of work and does not intend to infringe any copyright laws, and is merely here for enjoyment.

It was about 10.30 when we finally arrived back at Shinogus apartment. My boyfriend and adopted brother (although he had the adoption annulled) had gone to see a comedian who was playing at the local centre just a few blocks away from where Shinogu was staying currently. He shared the place with his friend but thankfully he was out partying tonight and Shinogu said not to expect him back till late afternoon. I unlocked the door and made my way to the lounge room so I could rest my feet. Shinogu quickly joined me, we just sat on the couch for a bit just chatting about what we thought of the show, hugging each other closely not really wanting to leave each others sides. Eventually we decided we should at least get changed into our pyjamas as it was getting late, It wasn't like I had school or any study to do now that exams had finished for the semester and it was the beginning of the weekend tomorrow. Mum and dad had given me permission to stay at Shinogus house for the entire weekend, it was also made even more impressive by the fact Shinogu only had to work one shift for the whole weekend. I went to get changed in the bathroom while Shinogu got changed in his bedroom. After about 5 minutes we both emerged from different rooms wearing our rather childish pyjamas, I couldn't help but blush as Shinogu came out wearing knee length pyjama shorts with small dogs printed on them. It was the first time I had seen him even the slightest bit uncovered. For as long as I can remember I had only seen him fully dressed. I had to admit I was really nervous about this night I was spending with Shinogu, I didn't really think much would have come out of it, but still nervous  
>"Do you like them?" I asked quickly while I continued to blush and look towards the floor. I was quite self conscious as I was wearing a small t-shirt that had a little brown teddy bear sitting on them, with matching pyjama shorts. I tried to pull them down a bit hoping it would some how make them a bit longer. Shinogu walks towards me and softly grabbed my hands.<br>"Hatsumi you always look beautiful to me"  
>I smiled warmly but my temp rose a few more degrees as I again realised what he was wearing and how attractive he was.<br>"Sorry Hatsumi i didn't mean to make you feel awkward… It's what I'm wearing isn't it...did you want me to go change?"  
>"No, no, no….you ahhh don't have to….i mean….well… your just really attractive"<br>I'm glad I got the sentence out because for a moment I thought I was going to stuff it up big time. Shinogu gave me a huge hug  
>"Thank you"<br>"For what?"  
>"For coming, for staying, *he giggled* for being you"<br>He picked me up in the way you see men pick up their wives after they get married and placed me on the couch then squeezed up next to me. He wrapped one of his strong arms around me and began to rub my arm with the other.  
>"Tell me if im going to fast or doing something you don't feel alright with… I don't want to pressure you in any way"<br>I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. I don't know how long we lay like but I knew I didn't want it to end. I felt so safe in his arms it felt so natural to be with him.  
>"Did you want me to flick the television on for a little bit Hatsumi?"<br>"Yeah sure that would be nice"  
>We ended up watching a late night game show where they were playing a game called 'Human Tetris'. I wasn't really paying a lot of attention, I was focussing more on Shinogu, his deep breaths in and out, the constant rhythm of his heartbeat.<br>"Wow look at the time… I didn't realise it was so late, we should be getting to bed." I sighed and got up slowly. "Did you want the bed and I'll take the couch?"  
>"No, no I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."<br>"hmmm… should we compromise then?"  
>I just looked up at him in wonder, what did he mean by compromise?<br>"Well I'll sleep in my bed on the condition you come join me?"  
>I was a bit shocked really… he had never so straight forward about things like that and I knew he had taken a risk in asking me, and I didn't really care about the consequences at this time.<br>"Sure" I added a smile for reassurance. Was it a mistake to sleep with Shinogu…. No definitely not. It's not like we were going to do anything and mum and dad would never find out from me, so I guess it's alright. Shinogu lead the way. The bed was small for two people to sleep in, so we had to snuggle but I wasn't complaining. He put one arm under my head and one around my waist. I soon drifted off to sleep where sweet dreams were waiting for me.

Authors Note: I realise the first chapter is rather slow and quite short but the next is a bit better but also just gives background and setting. It's gets hotter towards the end but chapter 3 promises some romance. Thank you for reading, please review and criticism is welcome.


	2. My First Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Gimmick, or its characters. Credit is rightfully due to creator and mangaka Miki Aihara and Megumi Nishizaki who wrote HG. This fan fiction is a non-profit piece of work and does not intend to infringe any copyright laws, and is merely here for enjoyment.

I woke up later than usual the next morning, Shinogu was still asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful and handsome, his gorgeous face resting against the soft pillow, one arm placed on his chest the other placed on top of the covers, his chest moving in and out slowly with each breath. I wasn't sure if I should get up or not, I didn't want to wake Shinogu while I was getting up, or If I made to much sound. But was it right of me to stay in bed and just lay there when I could be up making him breakfast or something. I did still want to show him my gratitude for letting me stay at his place for the whole weekend. I decide I should probably get up but I don't want to leave Shinogus side, so I pull the covers back over me and snuggle up to him. Only about half an hour later Shinogu starts to stir, I keep my arm wrapped around his chest and I could tell the moment he realised I was still there, by his side as I had been all through the night, he had to take a second look just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
>"Good morning Shinogu, did you sleep well?"<br>"Uhhh…" he rubbed some sleep from his eye and continued his sentence "Definitely one of the best sleeps I've had in a while, thanks to you of course"  
>I blushed at his kind words.<br>"I'm surprised your still in bed, normally you would be up making breakfast or something"  
>"Well I was.."<br>"haha no need to explain...In fact I'm glad you didn't, I wanted the first thing I saw this morning to be your brilliant smile" and he chuckled again. The temperature in my cheeks rose a few more degrees but I smiled anyway.  
>"Did you want to stay in bed a bit more or get up?"<br>"I'm happy to stay lying down with you"  
>"I hoped you would say that" Shinogu leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the lips, our lips barely touching, just brushing over each other. It was enough to turn me bright red but at the same time put a huge smile on my face. He lifted my head up and slid an arm under and the other wrapped around my waist, while trailing up my back and pulled me in closely. I was facing him and I was closer and hotter than I had ever been before. My breath heavy and warm upon his shoulder. He tilted his head down so his mouth was just above my ear and he whispered to me "Hatsumi, your so beautiful, and I want to keep you close to me and never let go"<br>"Me nether...I...I fell so….so safe and comfortable in your arms and when I'm with you"  
>"It means so much to hear you say that to me Hatsumi"<br>He squeezed my waist and began to rub his hand up and down my back, slowly tracing my spine. It made me shiver but also gave me a great sensation. He pulled me up just a bit more so I was equal to him, looking deeply into his eyes. He kissed me on the lips again but this time not a simple quick kiss, he held it and I couldn't help but melt even more into him. His lips moved away from mine and moved first to my cheek...down to my chin...and to the top of my neck. He placed kisses all along the top moving slowly down, kissing every bit of skin on my neck. I let out a small moan, I couldn't help it, it felt so good. He kissed the length of my neck but then stopped. He brought his head back up to the pillow and I was confused at why he ceased so suddenly.  
>"I'm sorry Hatsumi, I shouldn't have."<br>I didn't think I had the ability to form a sentence so I simply laid a kiss on his lips. I nice long one, like the sort he gave me earlier. After a short pause he finally broke the silence  
>"Did you want something for breakfast?<br>"Ahh...doesn't worry me"  
>"I'll go make us some" he slowly got up and I could tell he didn't want to leave me but for some reason I guess he felt it best. Soon breakfast was ready and we ate in almost silence. I was worried I had done something wrong, was it my kiss, what if I was a bad kisser? But I had to try to turn my thought to more positve things and that's when I realised that Shinogu has really only made breakfast 5 maybe 6 times. Often he was at work, or cram school, he was such a hard worker and I admired him for that. It tasted wonderful if it was fair to say even better than my mums.<br>"I'm sorry about this morning Hatsumi… I didn't want to put you in that position."  
>"It's alright...really Shinogu. I...well I, quite enjoyed it" He smiled warmly and gave a cheeky reply<br>"Well maybe later then" I giggled, out of what must have been anticipation and slight nerves.

We later decided we would just chill out around the house most of the day and if I wanted a little bit of shopping later. I really just wanted to snuggle up to Shinogu and watch a movie, I suggested this and he agreed to It swiftly.  
>"What movie did you want to watch, I'm afraid we don't have much of a selection. There mainly Kazamas action, horror type movies."<br>I let Shinogu pick one for fear of making him sit through something he hated and I really hadn't heard many of the titles before and they sounded kinda scary.  
>"Here this one should be alright for you, doesn't appear to have too much violence." Little did he know he was so wrong. We were only about a quarter of the way through the moive and I couldn't bare to look. It quickly got turned off and just liked I had hoped Shinogu and I were closely hugging on the couch. Not for too long unfortunately for some reason Shinogu must feel very awkward or something. Maybe from what happened this morning, he wouldn't be acting like this if nothing was wrong, I knew him to well.<br>"How about we do a little shopping" I had to say something to ease the tension.  
>"Yeah, Yeah of course" Shinogu quickly jumped up and grabbed our coats. It didn't take us long to get to the huge shopping centre, well it was only a few blocks away after all.<br>"I just have to get a small thing, I shouldn't be more than half an hour. Can we meet back here around 3.30? I'll have my phone if you want to contact me."  
>"Ok, I'll meet you back here shortly" He gave me a small hug and smiled as I was walking away. I didn't really know what I was going to get but I thought Shinogu might need some time to sort things out with himself. Not long after I had left Shinogu, Akane called. She wanted to see how the weekend was going and to tell me she was jealous. I told her what had happened this morning and that Shinogu was now acting strange.<br>"Duh, isn't it obvious. He is really into you but he doesn't want to force you to do anything so now I'm guessing he's trying to keep his distance." Akane was always so good at understanding guys. I mean I understood Shinogu pretty well but, I couldn't work this out.  
>"Oh...is there something I can do?"<br>"Do you want to 'do' stuff with him?" I felt kind of awkward when she asked but I still answered  
>"I guess...not all the way...but yes I do"<br>"Well do something a little sexy for him"  
>"Like what?" I really wasn't good at being sexy, I didn't have the figure for it.<br>"I don't know, be imaginative"  
>"but what if it doesn't work...what if I scare him off?"<br>"Hatsumi you really are oblivious sometimes, haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" There was a long pause I really didn't know what Akane meant. "Hatsumi...He's In Love With You! So whatever you do he will appreciate." We talked a little more about maybe what I could do as well as how mum and little brother was. She told me she is heading out with friends today and maybe going to a party tonight.  
>"Oh I've got to run Subaru is waiting, bye. Oh and good luck!"<br>"Thank you, Bye."  
>I still didn't know what I could really do for Shinogu and I didn't have much time to buy anything, after talking to Akane I only had about 10 minutes, and I thought it would take about 5 to get back. It had to look like I had brought something so I ran into a near by clothing store. I quickly looked around and found a really nice top, it was my size and I thought it would fit. I didn't have time to try it on and It was cheap so If it didn't fit it wouldn't really matter. I payed for it and ran back to meet Shinogu as fast as I could. By the time I arrived back I was about 6 minutes late but Shinogu didn't mind, he was always so patent with me.<br>"Was there anything else you wanted to look at?"  
>"No not really, did you find anything good?"<br>"I just had a look around. Did you want to get something to eat while we're here. I mean we missed lunch and all, and I don't want you to go hungry." he said and smiled.  
>"That would be lovely" we walked along for a bit making idle conversation and decided what we would eat. We decided on a sort of pasta dish with a name I have trouble pronouncing.<p>

We arrived home what seemed to be even quicker than when we left. Shinogu was dishing up  
>"I'm just going to try on the top I just brought" he nodded and I went to his room to change. It was really a very nice top, it was black with a red heart in the top right hand corner and just a few gold swirls around the rest of it. It hung off my shoulders and made my chest look bigger, only problem was I couldn't wear a bra with it because you could see the straps and I was always told by Akane how bad that looked. I brushed my hair and went to join Shinogu for a late lunch. I walked out and Shinogus head turned and he continued to stare at me.<br>"What's the matter doesn't it suit me?" I asked then looking down at myself to make sure there wasn't something big I had missed.  
>"No...It's just looks…well stunning" I blushed hard. Getting a complement from him always did that to me. I sat down and began to eat, this time Shinogu and I had a proper conversation. Not about anything in particular, but it was probably the best we had so far. We finished eating quickly and I helped him clean up, he insisted I didn't have to but I felt I owed him that much for all the mental fighting he must have running through his mind. I went to go get changed out of my new top and into something a little warmer. I guess Shinogu didn't know that's what I was doing because he came to the door and knocked, but before I could tell him I was getting changed he had already opened the door. I was quite shocked, but he seemed even more shocked and quite embarrassed. He quickly shut the door again and I could hear him go sit down on the couch. I was really embarrassed and I was blushing so much I thought my cheeks would have caught fire, but then a strange thought hit me about what Akane said earlier on the phone. This could me that small act, that something sexy and I figured this would show him I wasn't afraid of him to see me like this and also, hopefully make him feel a little better about walking in on me. Akane said he looked at me with love, but I guess all I really could do was hope this wouldn't scare him off. I opened the door slowly and saw him sitting on the couch, head down just staring at the floor. I opened the door all the way and stepped out from cover of the wall, he looked up when he heard me and I'm guessing he was about to start a long line of apologies, but when he saw I had no top on, no bra on, and was only wearing a pair of pants he froze. He didn't say anything for what felt like such a long time, his eyes just looking me up and down. I began to think that this was a horrible idea and that Akane had been wrong. Had I ruined our relationship? Shinogu rose slowly off the couch and walked just as slowly over to me. He stood so close I was breathing on his chest, he slid one arm around the side of my waist and rested it on my back, I gave a small shiver at his touch on my bare skin. He used his other arm to stoke my left arm gently. He placed his chin just to the right of my head.<br>"Why do this?" He smelled so good and I was so nervous and yet I was still able to my words into order.  
>"Because I...i want to be with you, and to show you that…that I am willing"<br>"We don't have to do anything if your uncomfortable, I'm happy to take it at your pace." there was a long silence and didn't really know what to say but I wanted to let him know I was happy, I was willing, and I was ready. "It's not that I don't want to Hatsumi, I mean your amazingly beautiful, and I want to so badly but I don't want you to feel pressured. I love you Hatsumi." They were just the words I needed to hear.  
>"I love you to Shinogu, and I want to." I smiled up at him. He moved his head lower so his lips were right next to my ear and he whispered to me<br>"Im so glad because with you like this I don't think I could have stoped myself."

Tbc

Authors Note: I'm sorry the first two chapters were a little slow but it's heating up now. Thank you for reading this far a new chapter will be coming soon. Please review, criticism is welcome.


End file.
